Ganiaz
' Ganiaz' was a Glatorian previously employed for the Fire Tribe and one of the possessors of the Mask of Wishes. History lived with the other members of the Fire Tribe under the rule of Elemental Lord of the Fire in Spherus Magna. She was regarded as nobility at that time, the equivalent of a princess. Ganiaz participated in the Spherus Magna War and fought for his Elemental Lord to claim ownership over Energized Protodermis. Glatorian When the Shattering happened, Ganiaz was present in the region of the planet called Bara Magna that became an independent planet of the same name. Later, she helped develop the new social system that the planet would follow. While Ackar became the primary Glatorian of her tribe, Ganiaz became the secondary and fought in several events, managing to become the Glatorian champion for a year on one occasion. After winning the tournament, she decided to leave the profession of Glatorian and dedicated herself to training new warriors. Ganiaz recommended one of her best students, Malum, to take her place as secondary Glatorian and Raanu accepted. However, years later the Agori realized that Ganiaz's students became brutal warriors and that her teachings always led her students to violence or disgrace. After Malum was exiled, the elder Agori publicly criticized Ganiaz's teaching methods. Faced with humiliation, she stopped training and went into a self-imposed exile. However, Finitus, her best friend, used to keep in touch with her. One day Finitus discovered the legendary Kanohi Gebuk in the desert and gave it to Ganiaz, considering that she could take better care of it. Eventually, Ganiaz used the mask to conceive, without the intervention of a father, a son named Kemius, whom she raised alone. Kemius grew up to become an independent Glatorian. The Invasion After the Battle of Bara Magna and Teridax's death, moved to other areas of Spherus Magna. One day, a team headed by the Skakdi Deriahk started looking for the Kanohi Gebuk, and Ganiaz followed them quietly. After the team rescued a Matoran, Ganiaz revealed her presence and offered to be confronted for the mask. One of the members of the group, Vilrohk, faced Ganiaz and won, and the Mask of Wishes as a prize. Nevertheless, at that moment the Matoran that the group had rescued earlier revealed his true identity: Makuta Nutrex. The Makuta absorbed Ganiaz in his essence, killing her. Abilities and Traits Ganiaz was an agile and evasive Glatorian, in addition to having lethal precision. She was an expert strategist and a brutal foe. She used chaotic battle strategies that seemed to be random but were actually carefully calculated to foster false ideas. However, Ganiaz was also arrogant and sometimes underestimated her rivals. She was considered a combat genius by many, although some argued that she lacked subtlety. After being humiliated by the other Glatorians when she was forced to take the blame for the corruption of her teachings, Ganiaz felt a great disillusionment with the social system she had helped create, which forced her to redefine her thinking. She concluded that resource struggles and inter-tribal rivalry were not the answer. Tools Ganiaz was armed with two Fire Spears and a Thornax Launcher.